Power converters are utilized in many electrical circuit applications. For example, a digital low drop out (LDO) power converter converts a supply voltage at a power supply node to an output voltage at an output node by turning on or off a transistor between the power supply node and the output node. In some applications, a capacitor is connected between the output node and a ground reference node and functions as a low-pass filter to reduce ripples of the output voltage. However, when the transistor of the LDO power converter is turned on or off, a transient current is caused to be injected into or withdrawn from the capacitor, which in turn increases ripples of the output voltage attributable to the transient current and the equivalent series resistance (ESR) of the capacitor.